


Not Sorry

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Exploding like the Sun [6]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, Coflicted Feelings, Heavy Angst, Jedi, M/M, Post-War, Sith, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Kakashi hears the lies that sting like salt added to an old, old wound that doesn’t seem to close. Looking into Obito’s eyes he realizes, the other doesn’t believe them either. But it still hurts, to hear those two little words over and over.“I’m not sorry either”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Directly set after ‘The Tree of Evil’ I recommend you read that one if you want to understand what’s going on here.

Obito looks unhinged, he screams and pounds at him with his fists now that his sword has fallen off somewhere. Kakashi hears the lies that sting like salt added to an old, old wound that doesn’t seem to close. Looking into Obito’s eyes he realizes, the other doesn’t believe them either. But it still hurts, to hear those two little words over and over.

“I’m not sorry either” he manages to whisper, over the knot in his throat. It hurts because these are the lies he tells to himself to keep going and somehow they’ve turned out to be the same for Obito.

Kakashi laughs as the tears start to fall, he takes Obito’s fists on his own, and holds him close. The frozen forest around them seems to explode then, pine needles fly everywhere, some even embed on his flesh, but he doesn’t feel anything. He laughs a little more even, it comes out as a wheeze. The Force has answered his prayers at last.

It’s not a nice feeling what comes out of him, it’s something he would have expected of the former classmate that now weakly struggles, as broken as himself. The rage of fifteen years of solitude reverberates around him, the need for those feelings that terrify and fascinate him fill up his insides. Where there should be compassion and tranquility, there is only sadness.

They seem to entwined, the emotions that cloud their judgement. Kakashi finds he doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t give a fuck about the Code or what he was taught, in this moment he doesn’t even care about the Galaxy.  Nothing is more important than the man in his arms that fits so perfectly. He remembers, a long forgotten memory of two children holding each other, in a cold cargo hold, scared and trembling. They had been so innocent then, then the world happened and pushed in between them. Kakashi’s ire rises, if not for the Jedi they wouldn’t be free. If not for the Jedi they wouldn’t be free to hate each other.

As he holds Obito, his breath puffing warm against his neck, the world crashes around them, deep gashes shake the very earth they are standing upon. It trembles with a terrible groan. The earth breaks, the whole planet crushing under an incommensurable force. He tries to hold on harder, with a stronger grip, but Obito’s clothing is slippery, perhaps because of the rain that has started falling around them, perhaps because of the tears.

Kakashi loses his footing and as he tries to reclaim it, he sees that one of the wounds is parting the planet surface in between his feet. He manages, badly, to grab onto the rising surface as the other stumbles, making a pathetic little jump and landing by his side. Kakashi extends a hand towards Obito, but this world seems to be, much like their life stories, determined to keep them apart.

The ground breaks between them, just when their hands are about to touch no matter how much they run. There is an inferno behind them, rising from the planet as they hastily make their way towards their ships. Kakashi’s is closer and he honestly hopes Obito is following.

They are so close, he reaches not managing to grasp the landing ramp, but as he turns, a handful of Obito lands in his arms. He wants to laugh, but then Obito pushes him away and just when it looks like he’ll manage the jump, the ground beneath him caves in and disappears. His eyes open in terror for one moment, and the next he’s gone.

 

There is a scarring, mangled scream when Obito’s body falls into the chasm. Only when he covers his mouth does Kakashi realize it came from him.

**Author's Note:**

> The end when the planet goes to sh*t? Yeah, totally got it from Episode VII


End file.
